The Statue of Thunder
by Pantherlily1999
Summary: I plan on putting more characters in the next chap.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(I don't own PJO)

I meet a scaly friend

My name is Ace Kage. I'm 16 years old. I'm a sophomore at Washington high school in New York City. Today I'm going to a history museum for my history class. This trip was on the last week of school and my last chance. I have a long history of ruining field trips like last year I flooded the bathroom at the broadway theater and the year before I flipped the ferry my class was on after a good trip to the Statue of Liberty. I could go on forever but those aren't important. This trip was going good I'm sitting with my best friends Willow Stat and Seth Elm. Willow is 16, short and petite with long light brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. She has light green eyes like kinda like mine but lighter. She also has tannish skin. Willows like me a trouble maker but that's because she gets bullied, fights back and gets in trouble for it which has caused me to get in a couple of fights that she will never know about. Then there's Seth is 16, he's my height 6'0 and has black short hair and a decent length go tee. He almost always wears green or tie-dyed shirts, beanies and jeans. He's the only one in the group who isn't a trouble maker and is very Poseidon which was the correct answer I guess. I was to busy seeing if that shady dude was still following us, I snapped back to the present when Seth told me we were taking a lunch break. So Willow, Seth and I walked outside and sat by the fountain in front of the building. "Ace watch out, here comes trouble." I heard Willow warn. There he was come towards me, Tyler Frez the captain of the football team and my hated PAL. He stopped right in front of us, "Look at this the geek, the hippie and the loser." . "What do you want Tyler" I said, not really in the mood for his snark right now. "Nothing just wanted to congratulate flat chest on her answer earlier." This really ticked me off since he made fun of her because he learned that I don't care what he says about me so he attacks Willow. I stood up grabbed him by the shirt and said "Watch your tongue Tyler or else.". That got him to give up because when I let him go he just walked away. "Thanks" Willow said, "No problem, I hate that guy too.". After that the trip went smoothly. I arrived back at home about an hour later due to traffic. I live in a apartment in downtown New York City. My mom greeted me from the living and asked how was my day. I told her about it leaving out the part about Tyler. When I walked in to the living room I saw her doing what she always doing in there which is working on her novel. Ok let me take a second to explain my mom. Her name is Rose, she's about 5'6 with brown eyes and hair. She grew up in Seattle, Washington where she apparently meet my dad, a little bit after that she said she began to work on a book and moved to New York City for inspiration. She has raised me single handedly for as long as I can remember. "How's your novel going?". " Good" she said as she wrote down something and then shouted down which scared the life out of me since I was in the kitchen cooking some top ramen which is my favorite food. She ran in to the kitchen and said "she was running down to the office to drop rough draft of her book and that I could go to Seth's place.". She was out the door before I could say good bye so I sat down and just started to my ramen when I got a urgent text from Seth saying I should come over. So I finished my ramen, packed a bag of clothes and left. It took me a good hour to get to Seth's house since he lives in the country. When I arrived, I was shocked to see Willow there on his porch waiting. "Hey Seth texted you too?' I yelled at her. "Yeah" she yelled back. I got to the porch and sat next to her on Seth's porch swing. After a couple of guess of what he called us both here for. We got our answer as Seth bursted out of his door and told us to follow him. Confused and a little shocked we followed him through a trail in the woods that lead to a road. On the other side of the road there was a little field with a hill on the far side covered in trees, put all the trees were dwarfed by a enormous pine tree. "Run to the hill, then up it and don't stop in till you pass the pine tree!" Seth yelled in a very nerves way. Willow, Seth and I took off towards the hill, we were half way there when Tyler and that shady guy appeared from behind so trees. "What do you want Tyler?" I said, " Nothing just your blood half blood." He retorted. Half blood what was he talking, I never got to ask because Seth smacked him in a face with what looked like a club in till, Tyler turned in to dust. The shady guy charged Seth, knocking him in to Willow. They crashed in to the ground, the guy turned towards me and that's when I notice I wasn't looking at a he but a scaly snake dude. Seth was starting to get up when he told me tap my ring which I did causing it to turn in to a 2ft gold gladius just in time for me to stab the snake guy in the gut but not before he stabbed me in the side with a knife. I heard Willow yell my name right before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Authors note Willows last name is Star not stat) Still don't own PJO

A New friend

I drift in and out of asleep at least a dozen times. The first time I woke I saw Seth and some guy in a wheelchair arguing about something for a bit in till the wheelchair guy said 'It's your job as a keeper to find demigods and bring them here, so leave and go get the others we located in California to Camp Jupiter. I'll make sure Ace is safe, got it?' 'Does that make me a demigod?' I thought to myself. 'Yes' Seth replied in a worried way. When I next woke up some guy with blonde hair, dressed in scrubs say to a nurse that I was lucky that they got me here when they did or the poison would have killed me. The next time, I was up for good. I tried to get up put the pain in my stomach got me to yell out then lay back down. The blonde doctor came in to my room, 'So your finally awake.' He said. 'Yeah, who are you and where am I?' 'I'm the local doctor the name's West and to your other question, well I let her answer that.' 'Her?' I asked slightly confused. That's when a girl a my age waked in. She looked about my height, with long red hair in a ponytail and black eyes. She had a athletes build and light color skin. 'My names Erza daughter of Hades and I'm here to show you around.' She said as she hand me a glass of what looks like apple juice. I took a drink and recoiled at the taste I thought it would taste like apple juice but it tasted like brownies, liquid brownies like the ones my mom use to make for me. I quickly finished the glass and as I finished it a warm feeling washed over me filling, me with strength. This time when I tried to stand I was able to get up wobble at first then nothing no problems. 'What was that?' 'That's nectar,hurry up and get dress I'll be waiting out side.' Erza replied. I look around in till I found my bag and got dressed in blue jeans, sneakers and this orange tee shirt that said camp half blood on it. When I, finished meet up with Erza outside the room. 'This is the medical wing of the big house which is the house of Charon and Mr.D are counselors.' We went through a door that leads to the main room of the big house. There was three people in the room, two were sitting on a couch and one was in a wheelchair. 'That's Mr.D' Erza said as she gestured to a short man holding a wine glass filled with what looks likes diet coke? The man looked like a chunky Cupid wearing a tiger print shirt and shorts. The other man I knew from his argument with Seth. 'That's Charon he's our teacher in everything demigods need to know.' The three turned towards us, the third person was Willow. When Willow saw me she came rushing towards me and tackled me into a bear hug. 'Don't you ever scare me like that a again Ace, do you understand me!' Willow said as tears came flooding out of her eyes. I held her as she cried, 'Why are you crying?' I asked not knowing what to say. 'I'm crying because I thought you were going to die, you big idiot!' she replied not letting go of me. 'Ok I'm sorry but look I'm fine and I promise I won't die on you.' I said still confused. 'You swear?' Willow asked looking up at me. 'I swear.' I said looking down at her and couldn't help to smile. 'Ok stop with the mushy stuff in my house you to or I'll turn you in to dolphins!'Mr.D said. 'Now it's time to show you around'Charon said with a smile on his face, 'Erza show the two around will you?' Charon asked. 'Uh yeah, Charon I'll show them around.' 'Come one you two' Erza said looking a little uncomfortable at first. We stepped out of the big house and the view took my breath away. There were dozens of builds dotting the landscape, all had Greek architecture. There was a open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena. As we walked down the hill we were on I could also see a sandpit with people playing volleyball in with satyrs. There was also a archery range, stables and a lot of trails. We then walked to where the cabins were. There were thirteen large cabins in a U shape each numbered, the ones numbered 1,2 and 3 were all empty. These cabins we learned that these cabins belong to Zeus, Hera and Poseidon. Erza then showed us to the dining pavilion, canoe lake and the weapon shack. 'Pick a two weapons each.' Erza told us. 'Why two?' asked Willow. 'One is your main and the other is you back up so you always have something to fight with.' Willow picked out two bronze daggers and I showed Erza my sword. 'This is roman imperial gold wear did you get this?' She asked. 'It was left to me by a relative.' 'Ok just grab one then.' she answered.

I grabbed a pair of brass knuckles that had a blade attached to the end. 'Nice choice those are difficult to master but extremely effective when properly trained with.' Erza said. 'Well lets head to dinner.' Erza exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Nope don't PJO now ether.)

Lightning strikes

The dinning pavilion was very packed when we arrived. Campers were all splitting up and going to numbered tables. 'Where do we sit?' Willow asked Erza as we weaved between tables. 'You two sit at the undetermined table over at the far end.' Erza said as she split away promising to see us later. 'This place is huge.' Willow said as we sat down. 'Yeah and who do you think is your godly parent?' I asked as food start to be passed around. 'I think my godly parent is a guy since I never meet him and I knew my mom for a while.' Willow said as she grabbed a bunch of fruits and some salad on her plate. 'Yeah I think my godly parent is a guy since I knew my mom to.'. 'To the gods!' Charon yelled as everyone got up and made a single file line leading to the fire that was going outside the pavilion. Everyone was scrapping of food from there plate in to the fire and saying a small pray. When it was finally my turn I put the largest piece of pizza I had on my plate into the fire and said 'Who every is my father please send me a sign so I know.' We then went back and finished our meals. Willow and I sat by Erza during the bon fire, 'This is Rouge my older brother.' Erza said as she gestured to a tall guy sitting next to her. 'Hi I'm Rouge Drake Erza full brother, nice to meet you. This is my fiancé Mary.' Rouge said in a very happy tone. 'Hi, nice to meet you.'Mary said a little shyly. Rogue was about a good 3inches taller then me, short wavy black hair with the same black eyes as Erza and looked about 19. Mary also seemed 19 with long black hair, blue eyes and was a good few inches shorter then him. 'Nice to meet you too.' Willow and I said. After a few songs lead by the Apollo kids, Charon came up to make a speech. 'Today we welcome two new campers, Willow Star and Ace Kage please come down here and introduce yourself's.' Willow was almost to the front of the fire when thunder rumbled in the distance. Then right as she got to the fire, she was struck by lighting. Everyone jumped or screamed when the lighting struck. 'WILLOW!' I yelled scared that I just lost her. 'Yeah' she yelled back. I ran to her 'Are you alright?' I said hugging her worry still in my voice, 'I'm fine.' She said slightly embarrassed by how close I was. 'Well now we know who Willow's dad is.' Charon said from right behind us. 'It's Zues god of thunder and king of the gods.'. Willow looked at me shocked but with a huge smile on her face then turned to the other campers and yelled 'Hi I'm Willow Star, daughter of Zues!'. 'Hi I'm Ace Kage.' I said. After the whole lightning strike, daughter of Zues thing settled was time to turn in. Willow and I were walking with one another in till we got to her cabin. 'So I guess this is good night.'. 'Yeah I guess, so see you tomorrow?'she replied. 'Yep tomorrow...Good night Willow.'. 'Yeah good night Ace.'she replied. When she turned to head to her cabin, I caught a glimpse of something in her eyes. "Was that disappointment I just saw in her eyes?...No way right?". I went back to my cabin still thinking about that glimpse in her eyes.

Authors note: (When "" appear before words or statements that's when characters are thinking to them selfs.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

(Still don't own PJO)

Sword fights and Love advice

I got up early the next morning and waited for Willow at the dinning pavilion. 'When is she going to be here.'. 'She not.'Erza said as she walking up the steps. 'What do you mean?'. 'She the only child of Zues here and so she and the other cabin counselors won't be out of the big house for most of the day.'Erza said. 'O.k, so what should I do for the entire day?'I asked as we sat down at a table to eat. 'I can train you in combat, if you want.'Erza replied as she started do put some food on her plate. 'That would be awesome, but are you sure you have the time.' 'Yeah the Apollo cabin is doing my cabins chores for us anyways since my cabin teamed with them for capture the flag tonight.'Erza explained to me right before we started eating. I was about half way done with my pancake before Erza was done with her food. 'Come let's start training.' She said. 'Come on Erza let me eat.' I complained in till she grabbed me by the back of the shirt and dragged me across the pavilion. 'Ok, Ok, Ok I can walk,let me go!' We walked to this big circular building. 'This is the training arena, come on let's get started.'The inside was huge with tons of practice targets lining the wall. 'So you ready to get started?'Erza asked as she climbed on top of one of the practice arenas. 'Yep, so what are we going to practice first?' 'Sword or with your bronze knuckles.'she asked. 'Sword'I said as I transformed my ring into my sword. 'Wheres your sword?'.I asked 'Its right here.' Erza said as she reach her hand out in front of her and a pure black sword appeared in her hand. 'How'd you do that!?' 'Oh this, well I keep all of my weapons in the underworld and I can shadow travel them to me when ever I need them, I have hundreds of weapons there and have mastered pretty much every weapon you can think of.'Erza explained as we started to spar with our swords. I could tell how much more experienced she was then me as we spared. We kept sparing for an hour. 'Ok now keep practicing then we will practice with your knuckles.' She told me as she went to get a drink. Half way through training I notice three Ares kids walking in. "So your the new kid." They yelled as they started to approach me. 'Yeah, I am.' I said trying to focus on my training. I was mid way into a sword swing when they got up on the training mat I was on. 'So your the one who showed up with that disappointment of a demigod.' The bigger one said as he stepped toward me. 'Are you talking about Willow?'I asked in a threatening way.'Oh so thats, what that girls name.' I was ready for a fight when two other guys walked in. One was my height with short wavy blonde hair and was wearing blacksmith apron for some crazy reason. The other looked about 5'9 with salt n pepper hair and a smile that makes me feel like I should watch my wallet around him. 'Leave the new kid alone Aaron.'the smaller guy said. 'What are you going to do about it Kyler?'Aaron said as he walked up to him. 'I'll but a snake in Taylor's bed and blame it on you.'Kyler said without breaking eye contact. Aaron face turned many shades of red and said many things he'd do to Kyler as his friends dragged him out of the arena. 'Thanks man for getting him out of here before things got bad.' I said as I walked up to Kyler. 'No problem, I'm Kyler Pose son of Hermes.'. 'I'm David Race son of Hephaestus.'said the taller guy. 'I'm Ace Kage undecided.'I said. 'You can hang out with us if you want.' Kyler said. 'I'd like to but I have to run it by...' 'You can go.'Erza said as she stepped into the room. 'Thank you for the lessons.' I said as we left out the doors. 'Hey, do you know what that guy's problem with Willow is?' I asked as we started walking to the canoe lake. 'Aaron has problems with a lot of people but the reason he has a problem with your girlfriend..'She's not my girlfriend' I interjected. Ok we'll the problem he has with your friend is she's a child of Zues and well Aaron who is the current head counselor of the Ares cabin is when he got here, he thought he was a child of Zues so when Ares claimed him he worked super hard so people would think he's special like a child of the big three.' Kyler explained as we sat down on the docks in front of the canoe lakes. 'Wait if he's a head counselor does that mean the meetings done?'I asked. 'Yeah it's done that's where Kyler and I just came from.'David said. 'Do you mind if I go see her?' I asked. 'Yeah and do be minded full of Aaron he might try something.' Kyler said as I started to take off. I was about halfway to the big house when I ran into Rouge and Mary. 'Where are you going in such a hurry?' Rouge asked as I walked passed. 'I was on my way to go see Willow.' I said. 'Awww that's so cute.'Mary remarked. 'What so cute?' I asked slightly confused. 'Its cute that your checking on your girlfriend.'Mary said with a giant smile on here face. 'Willows not my girlfriend but is it that obvious I like her?' I asked as my face started to warm. 'Yes it is and she does like you Ace.'Mary said confidently. 'How do you know' I

asked. 'I'm a child of Aphrodite I can tell these sort of things and if you like her tell her.'Mary said as she and Rouge began to leave. 'It works.' Rouge said. 'Thanks.'I said as I took off full of confidence and hope.


End file.
